New Year Resolution Collection
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of New-Year Resolutions. Various One-Shots. [Chapter One] Lily's resolution to lose weight after having Harry. [Chapter Two] James' resolution to win Lily over. [Chapter Three] Sirius' resolution to stop stealing Remus' belongings.
1. Lily

**Lily's New Year Resolution.**

**This just popped into my head. It will be a collection of a few New Years Resolutions from our favourite Marauder-Era Characters. All one-shots.**

**Happy New Year Everybody. :D**

* * *

James looked through everything in the cupboard, pulling out anything he considered overly unhealthy, placing it on the counter. Lily examined each tin, container and box, passing some back to James and bringing the rest into the sitting room and put it on the table.

The continued the task in every room. Cleaning out the fridge, the cupboards and the various chocolate bars that were hidden around the house, away from Remus' searching eyes.

Finally the pair were finished and sat down on the sofa. Their eyes fell on the stack of food on the table.

"Most of this is chocolate," James said.

Lily just nodded, amazed at how much they had found.

"Chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate muffins..."

"Yeah."

"We can't do this," James insisted.

"We may need to call in an expert for this," Lily agreed.

**...oOo...**

Remus and Sirius stepped through the floo, their eyes falling on the table.

"What's the emergency?"

"I start my diet tomorrow," Lily said. "We were going to eat all the snacks tonight, but it turns out there was a lot more than expected."

"Most of it is chocolate. That's where Remus comes in," James added.

Remus' eyes lit up as he advanced towards the pile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that this is finished tonight he said, grabbing a chocolate bar and opening it.

"You haven't even taken your coat off," James said, standing up to take his friend's coat.

"Don't eat it all, Remus. Save some for when we're alone," Sirius said, with a wink, before stacking up a few of the larger chocolate bars for later.

Lily reached into the pile, pulling out a muffin.

"Okay boys, get eating," she said. "We only have a few hours."

James and Sirius looked at the pile, before looking at each other in concern. Eating that much junk would end badly, they just knew it.

Lily and Remus didn't care as they both enjoyed the chocolatey goodness.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	2. James

**James' New-Year Resolution.**

* * *

What's your Resolution? Remus asked.

"My resolution is to finally win Lily over," James replied, looking around the Great Hall for the girl in question.

"Prongs, you're supposed to make resolutions that could actually happen," Sirius said, amused.

"Lily thinks I'm arrogant, big headed and a bully. If I stop being those, then maybe she'll be nicer to me."

"Stop asking her out too," Peter suggested.

"I'll also be nice to Slytherins," James said.

"Is this James?" Sirius said, grabbing his face and checking him over.

"No, this is Patrick," James replied, sarcastically.

"Don't do anything crazy," Sirius replied, letting go. "I have big plans for next year involving them."

* * *

**110 words**

**Written for Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge. Waterfall - 100 words (10% leeway). Prompts: The Great Hall, "No, this is Patrick." **


	3. Sirius

**Game of Life: Prompt - New Years**

**The Chiklets' Game Competition - Prompt: (Word) Overwhelming**

* * *

**The Poor Pillow**

* * *

Sirius stared at the pillow sitting on Remus' bed, looking completely innocent... well, as innocent as a pillow could look. That pillow wasn't innocent in the slightest. Sirius knew for a _fact_ that Remus had cast a silencing spell last night on his bed, and that pillow had the pleasure of cradling Remus' head as he... 'enjoyed' himself.

Bastard pillow.

Sirius slid off his bed, determined to swap the pillows around, but sat back down as he recalled his previous night's resolution.

Stop stealing Remus' belongings.

He eyed the lucky pillow with undisguised jealousy. How dare the pillow see Remus like that? Remus could have placed his head elsewhere... like in Sirius' lap, or against Sirius' naked chest.

They were much better places for Remus than the stupid pillow.

"What is wrong with you," James muttered. "Why are you glaring at the pillow?"

"Nothing," Sirius muttered, his eyes narrowing at it. It probably smelt like Remus. Remus liked to cuddle his pillows. Maybe if Sirius asked nicely, James would transfigure him into a pillow for the night?

"You said you wouldn't take any more of his stuff," James said. "It's your resolution."

"Yeah yeah," Sirius said. "How long do these resolutions last anyway? A week? A couple of days?"

"A year," James replied. "It's supposed to be something you want to do, so you're supposed to stick with it. You need to stop taking his stuff, he's going to realise soon that you sleep with his jumper... or you did!"

Sirius decided not to mention the jumper he took and placed under his pillow an hour before he declared his resolution. It was taken before the resolution, so it didn't count.

"A year?" He said, finally realising that James had said that. He couldn't wait that long. He needed that pillow. The urge was overwhelming and he didn't think he could last the night without it.

"I'm going to change my resolution," Sirius quickly said. "I'm going to... I'm... I'm going to be nice to Snape," he stated, before grabbing his pillow and rushing over to Remus' bed, swapping the two around. He clutched Remus' pillow tightly to himself, as though it were made of gold.

"Okay, goodnight," he said, dragging the curtains around his bed and James sighed. It wasn't even eight o'clock.

The poor pillow. James almost felt sorry for it.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
